


May John Mayer be with us, ..... or not?

by blackrosebloom



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: But fluff in the end, ChanSoo - Freeform, HAPPY CHANSOO WEEK, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 12:28:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19173283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrosebloom/pseuds/blackrosebloom
Summary: Chanyeol marveling his boyfriend's body, until...........





	May John Mayer be with us, ..... or not?

They got the onsen room despite the sudden booking time. Chanyeol secured their luggage or more like Chanyeol’s suitcase with his and Kyungsoo’s stuffs in it. Crazy conversation like “Soo, I’m bored let’s go to Japan” ends up with booked the last flight tickets to neighborhood country. They don’t have many schedules as they making a good use of the seven years of vacation-hiatus.

Chanyeol throws himself to the comfy couch, while Kyungsoo fixing their groceries in the fridge. Chanyeol studies his boyfriend body with the black fashion all the time even the black rimmed glass completed the looks. Kyungsoo, his best friend turns boyfriend is no taller than him. Chanyeol can easily towering, covering, manhandling him without any difficulties.

His curves, his shoulder is Chanyeol’s favorites by the way, he loves to rest his head there, his butt, his tights, clamping hard on the right time. Of course his hands, his fingers (!!!) are delicate, unlike his, full of callouses thanks to his love to instruments, decorated by the sound wave ring. The ring they bought to symbolized their friendship but then turned to their declaration of owning each other heart.

Now, his boyfriend faces him after closing the fridge door. Chanyeol studies the face. The eyes, brown iris that he loves to stares. The nose that he loves to bop or kiss or touch or anything that he loves to do with. His cheeks, that Chanyeol loves to play with. And of course, his lips, heart-shaped lips that Chanyeol loves to kiss.

“Yeollie, I am hungry. Can we try the Chef recommend last month? I’ll try to call them after shower. If not, how about ramen date? Or takoyaki, I forgot you are on diet.”

Ah, Kyungsoo’s voice.

Chanyeol really loves Kyungsoo’s voice. Often he asked the younger to sing for him, just for him. Chanyeol never gets tired of Kyungsoo’s voice. It’s like a honey dripping from the beautiful flower.

The younger disappears from Chanyeol’s sight for a moment. He walks through the room to checks everything. The things he always do when they arrived at the hotel room like this, he wants to make sure everything perfect.

 

“Hey, are you alright? Seems like you in dazed?” Now, Kyungsoo, his Kyungsoo sit down beside him on the couch. Leaning closer to the taller with concern eyes.

No, no, no.

Chanyeol hates when he makes the younger concern or worry.

He keeps the eyes contact and smiles, before pulling his boyfriend to his lap. He reaches his boyfriend’s face with delicate touch, making his way the shoulder, arms, fingers, and sneakily grabs the hip, not too tight but hard enough to hold. He strokes Kyungsoo’s bare back from under the black sweater making the younger hums his voice. Chanyeol groans and pulls his left hand from under the sweater to reach the neck.

And that’s it. Chanyeol’s favorite. Kissing Kyungsoo. His Kyungsoo.

The man on his lap answers with parting his lips, accepting the kiss and response the touch. The dance between them, kissing, the tongue, the sound, the moans, the wet from saliva, and the butterflies dance, also the tingling feeling on the south area are perfect.

No, beyond perfect.

“What--, what it is, Yeollie?” Kyungsoo whispered that on Chanyeol’s lips, when taking break to catch their breath. Yes, that’s the feeling for kissing Kyungsoo, breathless. Because Chanyeol hates when the soft plump lips parted with his. He pulled for a chaste kiss once more. They forget about the question, because Chanyeol decided to position Kyungsoo to lie on his back to the couch after dives again to kiss him.

He put his arm as the pillow when he works on Kyungsoo’s pants, of course without parting their lips. He devours the taste of Kyungsoo’s lips with a faint flavor of his honey lip balm, again, Chanyeol’s favorite. He discarded their clothes and Kyungsoo followed his lead. He treat Kyungsoo’s body like a porcelain, inches per inches, as he enjoys every parts of his boyfriend’s body. He kisses his way down, and now notices the moles on his lips, jaw, neck, shoulder, the one just above Kyungsoo’s nipple, and stomach. Even the one on his upper tight, at the meeting point between the right tight and his member.

“Yeol, ah….. Chanyeollieeee…” Ah, that voice.

The voice that Chanyeol loves, calling his name in such filthy sound. Even the delicate fingers of his boyfriend now sneak to his hair. Pulling, stroking, and staying there, trying to control Chanyeol wild movement down there. Which is no point because the taller not slowing down playing with his mouth there until the other’s moans turns to loud groans and jerking his hips erratically.

Chanyeol rest on his elbow and slowly making his way to meet Kyungsoo’s face. Smirking while wiping the trace of Kyungsoo’s pleasure before kissing the younger, to let him taste his own.

“Oh…” The only word that came up from the younger who still pliant under Chanyeol’s weight. “That’s for looking really cute today.” Chanyeol finally make the words came out too. “What?” “You are cute, my Kyungsoo.” “So cheesy.” “I know, but you love me.” “Yes.” Kyungsoo reaches to cup Chanyeol’s cheek. “I…” he kisses the lips, “…love…” he kisses it again, “…you…” he kisses it, longer and plays with tongue while he is at it.

“I would like to thank John Mayer for this one.” “How do you know?” Chanyeol chuckles. “Well, you are easy to read, baby.” Chanyeol dives again to kiss Kyungsoo’s cute nose. “Now let me enjoy my wonderland.” Chanyeol smirks because he knows the phone connected to the bluetooth speaker somewhere in this room the last song they listen together on their way is 'that' song.

Kyungsoo climbs to Chanyeol’s body and works his magic to his boyfriend. "Let dive again, shall we?"

 

 

 

 

_**Epilogue…** _

 

Chanyeol’s phone lights up beside him, because clumsy Yeol strike again, leaving his phone just beside the hot steamy scene. Their erratic movement and accident touch to the phone making it play the last song the couple share on the ride to the hotel.

 

_Now playing, John Mayer – Your body is wonderland._

 

 

Well, no one complaining, the song perfectly fits into the hot steamy scene they create together. 4:10 minutes full of bliss and 18+ rated snuggling scene, until the next song randomly played.

 

 

**CARELESS CARELESS, SHOOT ANONYMOUS---**

 

 

 

 

 

FOR FUCK SHAKE PARK CHANYEOL KEEP YOUR PHONE AWAY!!!

**Author's Note:**

> yep. I am here, again!  
> thank you for reading and the kudos.  
> also sorry for grammar error and spelling!


End file.
